Time Machine
by Lady Bled
Summary: If Sawada Tsunayoshi could have one wish, it'd be too see him again. Better yet, to be with him once more. Or maybe, to rewrite the past so he wouldn't have to die. If wishes can come true, what would he do? Full summary inside.


**Time Machine**

**A/N: **This came out while I was watching reruns of 'The Walking Dead' on my TV at 12 am in the morning. And then I couldn't sleep. XD And I know that this shit isn't even connected to the show. But believe me, many plotbunnies became possible because of me watching that. XDD

And I don't know what the hell is wrong with my mind when I was working on the title. I should change that, but I don't know. It has connections to the story? Maybe or maybe not. But hey, we're not going to use Irie's nor Giannini's invention for this one. It's just that it's too much of a cliché.

**9****th**** May 2012:** I realized that kids these days are so… ugh. Seriously, when I was like, seven years old, I didn't even know how to cuss. And then there's this kid, which was also about seven years old, I just heard her cuss like a boss. No seriously, I just heard her say to one of her classmates while they're playing, "Fuck you, put it down, motherfucker." And my whole reaction to that was, "…Seriously?"

How the hell these children did learn cussing? Because that's just shocking. I was really innocent as a kid back then. XD I'm really good at lying. XD *brick'd*

-sigh- Kids these days are so…

**10****th**** May 2012: **So, I got a new book. I haven't started reading it yet, but I will, after I finish the other one. Too bad, I was hoping to get Book X rather than Book Y, but my bitchy younger sis forced me to buy Book Y so that we can go home. (Ugh. What an ass.) And then I did. And then when we got home, I started whining about why I couldn't get Book X. Yes, I have regrets. Ugh. Whatever. I'll grab the book next week. –squee-

**11****th**** May 2012:** After a few editions and an approval from Friend X, this is finally done. –jumps-

Okay, rant time is over. XDD

**P/S:** I decided to add chapter music. I wish I could put the link of the music so that you guys could listen to it easily, but unfortunately, Fanfiction does not allow such things. TToTT So unfair. –cries-

**PPS: **And the music was suggested to me by my super-duper-mega wonderful friend of mine who keeps sending me online cookies. So, Friend X, you can thank me later by giving me another online cookie. XDD

**Summary: **If Sawada Tsunayoshi could have one wish, it'd be too see him again. Better yet, to be with him once more. Or maybe, to rewrite the past so he wouldn't have to die. So he wouldn't have to lose his one and only beloved. If wishes can come true, what would he do? And if the wish he was wishing for requires his life as an exchange, will he sacrifice it? And what would the distant observer do when he found out that the one he was longing for was slowly dying because of a wish that was impossible in the first place?

**Pairings: **G27; 1827

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Fluff, Language and EXTREME Drama. XDD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The only thing I own is the story and the plot… and my bunny plush toy and the lemon in my bunny plush toy's head. XD

And after the longlonglong author's note, let us now begin the drama. XD *brick'd*

* * *

**Prologue:** Unexpected Tragedy

* * *

**Chapter Theme: **VA – Still Working

* * *

_Because there's no happily ever after…_

It was the first day of winter, which meant the snow wasn't going to be that bad. But it was bad enough to cancel the works of other citizens including his parents.

But maybe this first day of winter isn't as bad as they think. This day can be a day where he and his family get to spend time together. Have a picnic in the park…

He could vaguely remember the last time he and his family went on a picnic together. All he knew was that it happened when he was about eight years old… which was a very long time considering he was almost sixteen years of age now.

Hah. Life sucks.

* * *

The sixteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi yawned and stretched his arms a bit before finally standing up and exiting the room.

He began descending the stairs, but being the No-good Tsuna he was, he tripped on his own feet and fell down instead. And landed face down on the floor.

Hah. Life sucks.

He walked towards the kitchen and was greeted by a usualnotsousual sight; his mother preparing breakfast, his father seated on one of the chairs in the dining area and was holding the newspaper close to his face and then another blond who was seated across his father, sipping his drink with a distant expression on his face.

And then that particular slash another blond man gazed at him with a sincerenotsosincere smile on his face.

Tsuna's jaw dropped.

Since when did his brother come back?

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi," his brother greeted him, wearing the most dazzling but sincere smile he had ever seen in his life.

Tsuna remained still, unfazed by his brother's words and smile.

Since when did his brother come home?

The question repeated itself over and over in his mind like a broken record and he did nothing to stop it. He was curious too.

As if reading his mind, Giotto answered, "Oh, I just got back home last night. And you were sleeping soundly at that time, so you didn't saw me. Right, Dad?"

"Right, right. Hey Tsuna, come here and join us in our discussion will you?" His father grinned at him before turning his face back to the paper in his hand.

Tsuna raise his eyebrows a bit—whether from amusement or irritation he didn't know—before walking towards where the two males were.

He took a seat beside his father and he swore he saw the look of hurtslashannoyance on Giotto's face.

"So, Dad, what's the discussion all about?"

His father—Sawada Iemitsu—grinned at him before pulling at his ear—which made him whimper in pain—before whispering incoherent slash important things.

Giotto chuckled at the sight, but Tsuna's glare shut him up.

"Got it?" Iemitsu beamed at the brunet to which the teen only sighed.

"Why should I be the one to do that?' He whined.

Giotto chuckled. Again. "Because you're the only one who can do that?"

Tsuna groaned in frustration.

* * *

They all ate breakfast in silence, each of them enjoying the food prepared by their mother, or in a certain someone's point of view, wife.

Pretty soon, breakfast had ended and Iemitsu kept sending the brunet a look—which both scares and amuses the brunet—that says, "Do it."

Tsuna sighed before offering to help Nana wash the dishes. Nana beamed at him.

* * *

What he thought wasn't fun, was quite fun. Nana occasionally asked him questions—so that it wouldn't be a moment of awkward silence—to which the teen answered with yes and no.

They were almost done with the dishes and he still hadn't said _it _to his Mom.

Hah. Life sucks.

He turned his head around him, only to squeal when he spotted his father, hiding under a chair, glaring at him.

Her mother stared at him, worry dancing in her eyes.

"Tsu-kun, is there something wrong?"

"A-Ah, W-well," Tsuna stuttered.

Nana raised her eyebrows, urging Tsuna to continue.

"W-well, ah, w-would you like to have p-picnic with us? J-just the four of us—You, Me, Dad and N-Nii-san. I-it'd be fun a-and besides, w-we get to spend some q-quality time together."

Even though he stuttered a lot, he finally managed to say it.

Hah. Mission success.

He saved his ass from being beaten up by his father.

Now, the only thing he has to do was to wait for an answer.

Hopefully, his mother would say yes.

He stared at his mother who also just stared back at him.

She blinked a few times, trying to register her son's words in her mind, and when it finally did, she smiled.

"Sure, I would love to."

And Tsuna couldn't help but smile back.

It really is a mission success.

* * *

The drive to the Picnic Square[1] was awfully quiet. Nana was staring amazedly at every scenery they pass outside their car window, , Iemitsu was too concentrated on his driving to even make a noise, Tsuna was sleeping soundly, his head rested on Giotto's lap, while Giotto was busying himself with tracing lazy circles on his younger brother's pale cheeks.

* * *

Within an hour, they finally reached their destination—Picnic Square. Nana and Iemitsu got out of the car first—probably to arrange the tablecloth and the food—but not before Iemitsu warned Giotto to stay inside the car and not leave until he or Nana says so and watch the sleeping brunet carefully . Giotto nodded, his eyes never leaving the brunet's sleeping face. Iemitsu called Giotto again, and Giotto turned his head away from the brunet's sleeping figure to look at his father, and Iemitsu smirked knowingly at him—like he discovered a secret of him, before he turned on his heel to walk beside Nana.

And Giotto was confused. And scared.

Why did his father smirked at him?

Had his father discovered his darkest secret?

No way, he kept it well within himself for twelve years…

But, what if—?

Warm caramel brown eyes blinked up at him, snapping him out of his scary thoughts.

"N-Nii-san," Tsuna called out.

Giotto smiled at him.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi?"

"W-Where are we?" Tsuna stuttered.

_Tsuna stuttered. _

_How adorable._

It took Giotto half of his willpower to resist the urge to kiss his younger brother devouringly and fuck him senseless in the car. Right now. He looked away and cleared his throat, trying to hide the blush that coloured his face, before turning back again, looking at the brunet's… er, slim figure.

"We're in the Picnic Square already, but Dad insisted that we stay in the car—I think that was because he didn't want us to interfere with him and Mom—until they said so."

"A-Ah," Tsuna's pale cheeks turned roseate in color, probably noticing his brother's intent stare on him.. or rather, in his body—and he averted his gaze from Giotto's face and stared at… Giotto's face.

Porcelain skin, bright topaz eyes, soft, kissable lips—

Wait, what the hell?

Why the hell is he staring at the same thing again?

Why is he staring at his brother's face… again? He was supposed to avert his gaze to the car ceiling, so how—

Then the realization hit him hard in the head.

He was… He was—

Giotto chuckled.

"It seems that you enjoy lying your head in my lap, huh?" He said on a teasing tone.

That's it!

Tsuna's face turned even more scarlet—if that was even possible—in Giotto's teasing comment. He was about to sat up, when Giotto leant down and pressed his lips to the brunet's soft one, giving it a peck.

He pulled away after a second, it was just a peck after all, and he wouldn't like to lose his self t now. Not here, not now. Not in this car, not when someone could see what guilty acts they would be doing.

"Just stay like that." He whispered, his face still dangerously close to the brunet's reddening ones.

He didn't expect Tsuna to comply with that. That'd be insane if he expected him to.

But when the younger boy complied and didn't remove his head from his brother's lap, he couldn't help but smile.

And Tsuna couldn't help but melt and smile back when Giotto smiled warmly at him.

* * *

Two hours had passed and their father or their mother hasn't told them to get out yet. It was impossible that the two of them had been lost, since this place wasn't very big, and his father assured him that he knew this place very well. It was impossible that their parents weren't finished arranging the 'things' yet, because as far as he knew, arranging the food and the tablecloth didn't take a lot of time.

And then another possible scenario found its way to his head.

Maybe someone had attacked them and—

No, no, no. He shouldn't think of that. He shouldn't think like that. They're safe. No one attacked them. No one knows he's in Japan right now so they couldn't chase him.

They couldn't chase him, right? Right?

But somehow, in his silently beating heart, he was feeling a little tensed.

He didn't know why, but his hyper intuition had told him that this place was becoming more and more dangerous. And it also told him to run away with his younger brother, leave this place and find a sanctuary as soon as possible.

But he ignored it.

He was still hoping that their parents would come back and tell them that the food was already ready, that they should come out, and have that quality time together.

And then he heard the gunshot.

His eyes widened a bit, but he remained composed as to not to startle the brunet.

His gaze lingered on his younger brother, whose eyes were widened with fear.

"U-Um, N-Nii-san, w-what is that sound?" he stuttered-ask, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Giotto didn't answer and chose to stare at the somehow beautiful scenery outside their car window instead.

He couldn't answer the brunet's question. He just couldn't let the answers roll off from his mouth. It wasn't easy. Especially if his brother's naivety and innocence in these kind of things were the risks.

He wouldn't dare taint the innocence of his little brother. He'd never introduce him to a world where murder and killing are just natural occurrences.

Never. Even if it takes his own life.

He'd protect his younger brother's innocence.

He'd protect Tsuna's innocence.

He was again snapped out of his thoughts when Tsuna tugged on his sleeve.

He glanced at his little brother's frightened figure and noticed that the brunet was pointing something outside their car window.

And that's when he saw it.

No, _them._

Five men clad in black suits, each of them pointing the gun at him.

Giotto sighed heavily before planting a kiss at the brunet's forehead and getting out of the car.

* * *

He barely dodged all of their attacks when he heard his little brother scream.

Alarmed, Giotto turned his head to look at the brunet.

And that was when he forgot dodge the bullet that was fired in his way.

And he fell to the ground with a soft thud.

And he failed on his mission.

To protect his brother's innocence as well as to protect him from these men.

'_Sorry Tsunayoshi, even in my last moment, I wasn't able to protect you.'_

This specific thought repeated itself on Giotto's mind like a broken record, until slowly, ever so slowly, the darkness began to consume his mind and… soul.

And he just hoped that hell would now punish him for his sins.

And Tsuna's cry of his name was the last thing he heard before the death finally embraced him.

And he couldn't be happier than that.

Even if he failed to protect the one he had always loved.

Even if he had failed his mission.

…_for you and me._

* * *

**[1]**Picnic Square**: **Oh yeah, that. I don't even know if that place exists in some places since I was lazy on researching this stuff. It suddenly entered in my head, so I wrote it down without any care in the world. XD

**A/N: **Can't believe that this is done. Too many drama, slight fluff. Ugh. What the hell? OMG. Drama measures. I guess this is the aftermath of reading too many dramatic novels. Ugh. And I was supposed to get my other stories updated as well, but meh, I just have no idea. I tried outlining the third chapter of 'The Fallen Darkness' once, but I ended up watching TV instead. I am such a lazybum. XD *brick'd* And speaking of the TV, there's this channel that I've been wanting to have right now because I heard from Friend C that it has cool shows. And when I ask my mother if we could add some channels in our TV, instead of just saying a short no, she gave me a lecture of not wasting money in something we don't really need. And then my spoiled ass younger sis came to the room, saying she wants that toy she saw on the TV, and then Mom says she would buy her _that _toy someday, I swore I saw darkness in my eyes.

And so, I'm still sulking about not having Channel Y. So… -sniffs-

Moving on, sorry, if the characters are being OOC, but I just wanted a fluffy moment for the infamous incestuous pairing—G27— so, the bunny plush toy with a lemon in its head apologizes.

Oh, and sorry for the toomanytoomuchtooless mistakes in this chapter. If you saw one, kindly inform me, I would be glad to fix it for you so you would understand the shit better.

If you're wondering why other words such as _usualnotsousual sight_ , don't panic, I did it that way. ( ^_^) (^_^ ) (^_^)

**10****th**** May 2012: **So my phone is not working. And I'm getting pissed off. I can't live any single day without my phone. I should die now.

-die— Wait.

Oh well, before I die, I just hoped that you guys had enjoyed this depressing piece of crap.

**11****th**** May 2012:** Ugh. I have nothing to rant about. My phone's now working, thanks to the screwdriver and many other tools. XDD

OMG. I should start writing the second chapter now before I got X-burned. *x-burned*

*dead*

**Bunny Plush Toy:** So, in my master's behalf, I command you , er, I hope you review this one. It saddens my master to get a lot of alerts and favorites, but less reviews. She just wants to know why you would want to favorite this piece of crap, er, story, in a form of review. She's already dead so let us grant her dying wish. –sniffs- *tonfa'd*

**Lemon in Bunny's Head: **See us in the next chapter, er, Ciao..?

**Bunny Plush Toy: **Right. Ciao, Ciao~ -waves-


End file.
